


Good For Me (Mark/Reader) Smut

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Ball Gag, Cock Ring, Gen, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: Request: NSFW Sub!Mark x reader, bound and gagged (Based off the Kink gear in the Charity Live Stream)(I’M SO SO SO BAD AT WRITING MALES AS SUBS SO I HOPE THIS ENDS UP OKAY AND Y'ALL DON’T HATE ME. Also, this is definitely more on the softer side of dom/sub. I’m sorry it’s so short!)





	Good For Me (Mark/Reader) Smut

“Shh, you're doing so good for me, baby,” I murmured softly, pressing gentle kisses to his flushed collar bone.  
“Fank phew,” Mark moaned huskily around the bright red ball between his lips.  
His soft brown eyes popped open lazily and found mine, the corners crinkling up in an obvious attempt at a smile. They clamped shut again with a weak whimper when my hand trailed back down his quivering muscles, clenching in reaction.  
My teeth sunk into my bottom lip eagerly when I allowed my fingers to dance along the dark hair surrounding his cock. Ever so lightly, my fingernails traced up the throbbing vein on the underside of his cock. The sound he let out, the low, guttural, wrecked noise, stole my breath away.  
“That was beautiful. You gonna make that sound for me again if I let you come?” I breathed out.  
“Yesth,” he gasped, “Pleath yesth!”  
Flipping onto my knees, I scooted down the bed and crawled between his legs, sitting back on my ankles to observe him quietly.  
His wrists were lightly cuffed to the headboard, the red ball gag held his mouth open, and his eyes stayed screwed shut against the last half hour of teasing; from his hair line to his nipples, he was flushed dark red. His chest heaved with shuddering breaths and his muscles strained with a learned control, thighs quaking in restraint noticeably against the urge to buck into my touch. His beautiful, weeping dick was erect and trembling with drops of precum rolling down the sides, held tight by the black band around the base.  
“I'm going to take this off now,” I murmured, fingering the rubber band, “Okay? But don't come yet.”  
“Yesth!”  
The tension of excitement in his body was visible and I had to crack a small smile. As I took hold of his cock and rolled up the band slowly, careful not to pull any skin or hair, his relief was palpable.  
His breaths quickened and grew sharp in the quiet air.  
“Ooooooh fuck!” he keened, hips arching immediately.  
“You can come for me when my lips are on your cock, love, but not before, okay?”  
“Mmhmm! Pleath touch me!”  
I complied quickly, lightly wrapping my fingers around him and leaning down. Already he was babbling and his voice was lilting higher and higher. Poking my tongue out, I swiped up the beads of bitter sweet precum and traced the dip in his cockhead before going back down.  
“Shit! Fuck! Gnnahhh!”  
My eye trailed up his form and I couldn't stop a moan at the sight of his thick arms corded with strain as he pulled against the metal cuffs, fingers curled tightly into his palms.  
With a swift kick back into gear, I skipped my fingers and traced my tongue down around the base of his cock and along the sensitive skin of his balls.  
“FUCK!”  
I swore the headboard was going to break and fall on him for a moment, with the powerful force he jerked against it, but luckily it held. Drool ran down his cheek from his lips as he drew in ragged, frustrated breaths. Smirking, I went back along my trail.  
My eyes fluttered shut in pure ecstasy at the sound of bliss in his voice as I flicked the tip of my tongue over the space of flesh between his balls and ass.  
His begging grew intense as I felt his cock swelling in my hand, and I knew I needed to move on fast. He'd more than earned it.  
“Alright, baby, you've done so fucking well. Such a good boy. You gonna come for me, get my mouth nice and full?”  
His yes filled the room like a roll of thunder as I finally parted my lips and took him in.  
It was with much surprise that I had to hold down his hips firmly as he immediately started thrusting up into my mouth.  
“Oh god, oh god, oh fucking god!”  
I could barely make out his mangled moans behind the gag as I let up easily on him, allowing him to move again. He was much more careful this time thankfully. Gently I dug my nails into his hip and started bobbing against his speed. His cock throbbed heavily in my mouth and precum ran like a river over my tongue.  
When his words stopped, I knew he was close. Nothing but moans and screams and grunts were heard from him, and then he went stiff as a board and completely silent for a moment, followed by a screech of pure, sinful bliss. A sharp, snapping noise caught me off guard but, right when I went to find the source, suddenly his hand was in my hair and shoving my head down painfully hard.  
I fought through the discomfort, eyes watering as I sucked down every shot of cum he gave. As my air ran out and I fought to breathe, he finally released my skull and fell back with frantic breaths.  
I swiped a hand over my lips and fought through my need to breathe, climbing over him and undoing his other cuff before getting the gag off.  
Without a second thought, I rested against him. My hands gently went to work rubbing his shoulders and biceps as I kissed at his jaw and neck.  
“You're so amazing. I can't even begin to explain how sexy it was to see you like that. You did such a good job. God I love you.”  
The praise fell easily from my lips as I rubbed his arms and hands, ensuring circulation was returning properly and hopefully relieving some of the discomfort that might crop up later.  
“I love you too,” he finally murmured, “Thank you for that.”  
I snorted and grinned, lifting up enough to meet his tired gaze.  
“You never have to thank me for that. I should thank you for letting me have the privilege of completing such an intimate task,” I replied, “Now hush, let's rest.”  
He nodded once and his arms came around my back to wrap me up tightly, holding me to his chest with a pressure that let me know I wasn't getting away for a long time.  
I couldn't find it in me to complain.


End file.
